It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a graphical display device. Win outcomes can occur based on symbols appearing in one or more horizontal lines, diagonal lines, or any other predetermined way. Typically five reels across are provided on the display (although less or more may be provided) and each reel or virtual reel display is three symbols high in the display window for the reel (although, again, this may be more or less symbols high).
It is known for gaming systems to enable selection (either by the game controller or by player input) of a reel to “hold” the reel so that it is available for subsequent game play. In the subsequent game play, the symbols for the remaining reels are selected and then the game outcome is determined in dependence on the symbols selected for the remaining reels and the symbols on the held reel.
While such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, the need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.